


Until

by ladychild



Series: Alessandra [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Santino, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychild/pseuds/ladychild
Summary: Subtitled 'Until We Meet Again'Omega!John and Alpha!Santino essentially had a one night stand. John got pregnant and that's why he got out (Helen agreed to pretend to be his reason to keep the baby safe). Santino shows up at the start of the first movie instead of the second when it looks like his father will name Gianna as his heir.This story and 'After'  (second story in series) are the same time period just different POV. This is Santino's POV. 'After' is John's.Inspired in part by manic_intent's fics in general and in particular 'Lovely Creatures'.





	Until

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/gifts).



No one knew John was an omega. Well no one who he knew now. As a child the others in the neighborhood had known but no one had tried to take advantage. He’d been feral then and nobody wanted their dick bitten off. 

Then he’d been old enough to know about blockers. Hadn’t looked back since. Until … well. Until Santino.

Santino was the kind of man who knew what he wanted until he didn’t. Until what he really wanted, what he needed, was shoved in his face. And a man like that never grew to enjoy that particular sensation. 

\--

John had met Santino in one of the Continental’s high class relaxing bars. Safety assured, Santino had offered The Bogeyman a drink. Bourbon. He had done his homework. 

They talked and then Santino walked away. Another job, another day, another drink, and another walk away. Again and again, until. Until one day, maybe it was hormones, maybe Santino’s taming of the beast had worked but they ended up in bed together and Santino found out the alpha he had been courting wasn’t an alpha at all. 

Being a man who did not like not knowing he wanted something, Santino did his best to forget about John Wick. 

Until an interrupted meeting a few months later, where The Bogeyman asked for Santino’s help. Wick was in love and wanted out. The Tarasovs had given him an impossible task with an impossible deadline. Wick was willing to give Santino a marker. A way to hold on. A connection. Santino took that deal - not really knowing if he’d ever use that marker. 

\--

Seven years later, Wick’s love was dead and Santino’s father was dying. An heir had not been announced. Unbelievable! Gianna was strutting around as if the Seat was already hers. Well we’ll see about that. Santino still had that marker after all. 

\--

Perhaps arriving in the middle of the night was, hmmm, pushing it a bit but Santino wanted Wick off his guard. 

Knock. Knock. 

Wick answered the door in cheap nightwear and still smelling of blockers. But also of … a female? On the younger side. Weird but not important. Wick offered coffee. 

Santino laid out the deal while trying to figure out that scent. He discreetly sniffed. “Convince my father to give me the Seat and I will consider our marker fulfilled. If he selects my sister, well, only one can hold the seat and I want it. You know what would happen next.”

Footsteps suddenly on the stair, “Papochka? Who are you talking to?” A little girl in pale pink and green pajamas trailed down the stairs with one hand on the railing and the other rubbing her eyes. They hadn’t been making much noise but they had still woken her up. Interesting. 

Wick was stiff as a board. Standing, Santino grandstanded, spreading his arms wide, “Ah little one. I am an old friend of your Papochka. We last spoke before your birth. You are what, four? Five?”

“I’m seven! My birthday was last week!” The little girl exclaimed happily as she climbed in her papochka’s lap.

Seven years ago Wick had still been in the game. Even if Wick had immediately hopped into bed with his wife there was no way to make that math work out. That meant this perfect alpha heir was his. 

\--

John was looking at Santino as if he was about to leap over the table and bite. Which was fair, Santino was sure his grin was maybe on the unhinged side. “You know you can’t refuse, cannot stay here, now that I know?”

John nodded, “Give me a few to pack us a bag?” The girl looked between the two of them, confused. 

“Don’t try and sneak out the back and you can take all the time you need,” Santino stood and strode towards the door, throwing over his shoulder, “You won’t be back after all.”

\--

Santino directed his men to cover the exits just in case. To Ares, “The little one is mine. Wick will treat her safety as his priority. You are to do the same. Neither are to go anywhere unaccompanied.”

\--

John and the girl came out of the house with two bags each. One of John’s was clearly a work bag and he had gotten dressed. Good. He knew he had a part to play. Interestingly the girl was dressed similarly. What was John teaching her…

In the car Santino sat across from John and their daughter. He tipped his head, “What does she know?”

John looked at the little girl curled up against him. “Everything.” He tilted his head. “Almost.”

A man of few words as ever. 

Santino turned to the girl. “If I tell you my name is Santino D’Antonio, what does that mean to you?” She proceeded to give an extremely detailed explanation of their world and the Camorra. 

Satisfied he leaned back in his seat. “Sleep,” he beckoned, “I will wake you when we arrive at the airport.” She looked at her papochka who nodded and slept. 

\--

Arriving at the D’Antonio estate Santino gestured for John’s attention. “My father holds council meetings everyday at noon. The two of you will be ready then?” It was a rhetorical question. John lifted their daughter and allowed a retainer to grab their bags. 

“And John,” Santino paused to make sure he had John’s full attention “No blockers.” John nodded as if he had expected this. 

Ares stepped up to Santino’s shoulder as they watched the others. “No one is to know they are here. I want this to be a complete surprise.”

-

And it was! The look on his sister’s face as Santino introduced his alpha heir Alessandra and his omega John Wick aka The Bogeyman was priceless. 

The look on his father’s face was a Seat at the High Table. 

End / Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Papochka = daddy in Russian (according to Google)  
> Papà = dad in Italian (according to the beautiful amazing Romennim who without I would not have had the courage to put pen to paper and finger to keyboard).


End file.
